


Harry Potter and The Eternal Circle

by Wendy Winchester (Songbrd21)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbrd21/pseuds/Wendy%20Winchester
Summary: Harry wants to propose to Hermione. Will she say yes? (Short fluff story. Very unique proposal!)





	Harry Potter and The Eternal Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy bunny I wanted to write. Harry and Hermione are in their early twenty's. Please read and review. Love it or don't, let me know. But if you do review and don't like it please make it constructive criticism. Flames don't help people write better stories. Thanks!

Harry looked down at the small gold ring he held in his hand.  _"Am I really ready for this?"_  he thought. He gripped the galleons in his pocket and let them fall. He repeated this several times. Each time he felt like the coins were hitting the pit of his stomach and not the bottom of his pocket.

It was a beautiful ring. The band was made of braided gold. The stone was a diamond cut emerald. Harry knew it broke with tradition but for them, he felt it made sense. One last deep breath and he turned back towards the counter. "I'll take it," he said to the clerk.

"Don't worry. I doubt any girl could say no to a cutie like you," the clerk said as she winked and put the ring into its burgundy velvet box.

Harry smiled appreciatively and put the box in his pocket. He walked out the door, sat on a bench, and began dreaming of ways to ask her the big question.

Hermione lay on her back on the grass. The branches of the trees above her made intricate shadows appear across her face. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Professor Granger?" a voice called.

Hermione opened one eye to see Tia Mason. One of her first-year students. She propped herself up on her elbows. "Hello, Morgan. What is it?"

"The headmaster asked me to tell you he wanted to speak with you. He's waiting by the lake," she said as she smiled.

"Did he now?" Hermione grinned. "Thank you, Morgan. Why don't you head off to lunch now?"

"Kay. Bye Professor Granger," Morgan called back over her shoulder as she headed toward the castle.

Hermione stood up, brushed the grass off her robes, and walked off to the lake. She smiled when she saw him. He looked ridiculous in such formal robes. He didn't belong in them. "Must be important if our esteemed headmaster sent for me by way of a student," she said as she half giggled.

The headmaster smiled, knelt down in front of Hermione, and kissed her hand. "You're too pretty to be a teacher," he said smoothly.

"Honestly, Harry. You really should take your position more seriously. Professor Dumbledore put a great deal of confidence in you," she scolded.

"He never took it all too seriously himself you know," Harry said with a grin and a wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyway. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I have a surprise for you."

Hermione smiled. "A surprise?"

Harry gulped inwardly. "Yeah. Can you meet me by the lake tonight? Say around midnight?"

Hermione looked perplexed. "Sure but what...?"

"Great!. I'll see you later then," Harry said, his eyes sparkling. He turned to leave.

"Harry Potter, what are you plotting now?" Hermione said with her hands on her hips.

Harry looked back at her and waggled his finger. "Uh uh. You'll have to wait and find out," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione threw up her hands in frustration. "Oh have it your way. You're such a..." Her sentence was cut off as Harry cupped her chin in his right hand and began to kiss her. She immediately forgot her argument. Harry teased her by brushing his lips lightly against hers.  Finally, he pressed his mouth down firmly on hers and Hermione's knees turned to butter. It was amazing that he could still have this effect on her after five years. Feeling his tongue tracing her lips sent a jolt of electricity through her.  _My God he's good._ she thought.

Harry broke the kiss and began to walk away. "See you tonight," he called. "And wear something fancy!"

"Prat!" Hermione yelled.

Harry laughed and kept walking.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione walked toward the lake as she squinted her eyes for signs of Harry. Her dress rustled as she stepped over the soft grass. The dress was medium blue with pale yellow bows on the chest and at the small of her back. It was medieval in design with puffed shoulders and bell sleeves. Her hair was braided on the sides and the back was left down.

As Hermione got to within fifteen feet of the shore the surface of the lake started to ripple and glow. Music began to play from somewhere nearby. With every beat of the music plumes of water shot into the air. Each geyser was lit with a different color. The tallest ones seemed to hit sixty feet. Hermione stared in wonder. She recognized the song. It was "Crash and Burn" by the muggle group Savage Garden.

Just as the chorus came up Hermione felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and she was flung onto the front of a broomstick. "Don't worry. I've got you," came Harry's voice from behind her. He took her to a height of around one hundred and fifty feet and just hovered there.

Hermione was beside herself. "Harry, this is...this is just...amazing," she said, the awe apparent in her voice.

Harry held Hermione closer and smiled with satisfaction. "I thought you'd like it," he said as he bent around and kissed her gently.

Hermione loved how he looked. He was wearing a navy blue modern dress jacket. No bow tie. In fact, the top two buttons on the front of his shirt were undone.  _So handsome._  she thought. They stayed there in the starlit sky just watching the display.

Near the end of the song, Hermione noticed all the water plumes, had turned blue. She also noticed some of them weren't returning to the lake surface. They just stood there, looking like living glass. "Harry, what's going on?" she asked.

"Shhhh. Just watch," Harry replied with a smile. Letters were being formed, which in turn became words. When the music stopped and the words were complete Hermione stared slack-jawed at what was spelled out. She turned to face Harry with tears in her eyes. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the velvet box. He opened it. "Hermione Granger. Will you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermione's smile was wider than it had ever been in her entire life. "You actually expect me to say no? Of course, I will!" she said through joyful tears.

Harry whooped loudly. He held Hermione tight, made a huge loop in the air and then landed. Her heart was in her throat. "Harry! That was dangerous. I could've fallen!" she said with a scared look on her face.

Harry leaned in close and placed his forehead against hers. "I will always be here to catch you," he replied lovingly as he placed the ring on her finger.

At that moment Harry Potter felt the best he ever had in his entire life. He'd always been called 'the boy who lived'. But only now that the woman he loved had promised to be by his side forever, could his life truly begin.

 


End file.
